


【ff14】自助贴贴

by YShin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YShin/pseuds/YShin
Summary: 男子一觉醒来发现被猫猫…？假如出门时将号挂机给老婆用来贴贴会发生什么。——微玩家向，有三次元素，无描写。
Relationships: 男精/猫男
Kudos: 2





	【ff14】自助贴贴

“最近太忙了……”精灵看着猫魅成篇的抱怨无奈而尴尬地说着。  
“我都好——久没见到你了！”猫魅用力戳着通讯器，不满地用尾巴拍打着椅背，“我都快忘了你长什么样了！！！”  
精灵从重重的三个感叹号中嗅出了不妙的感觉，大脑急速运转。  
他突然有了个主意。  
“要不然，我把身体留在那儿陪你？”  
猫魅皱眉，指尖飞快地在通讯器上敲击：“一个什么都不能做的身体摆着那有什么用………”  
这话还没发出去，他耳朵一抖想到了什么，抿了抿嘴，飞速将这行字删掉，重新回复了三个字。  
“好，给我。”  
精灵暗自松了口气，迅速连接上以太熟稔地走到自己房间的沙发上坐下，紧接着头一低，傀儡线般操控着这具身躯的以太便抽离去。  
他又去忙着工作了。

不久之后，猫魅从门外溜达进来，反手锁上房门后像往常一般坐在精灵的腿上。  
他皱了皱鼻子，凑近精灵沉睡的面庞，像是在确认对方是不是真的意识离开了。  
随后快速地在精灵的唇上咬了一口。  
低着头的精灵毫无反应。

如果这人还在的话，肯定不会让自己这样轻易地一吻即离，猫魅微微点头。  
确实不在了。  
于是他掀起宽大的法师长袍，露出未着寸缕的下身，小巧稚嫩的阴茎正抬起头。  
猫魅翻过身两腿岔开面对精灵跪着，双手攀住精灵的肩膀，先从自己最喜欢的眼睛吻起，小猫一样细致地舔湿捋顺精灵长长的睫毛。  
然后是自己第二喜欢的浅红薄唇，天然勾起的嘴角总是让精灵显得多情和风流，但猫魅知道唇后的齿尖有多么凶狠，在自己身上留下了无数战绩。  
猫魅的唇舌在此处流连半晌舍不得离开，但还有更想要的东西再等着他临幸。

他抛开充分润泽的唇瓣，沿着喉结一路下移，膝盖曲起臀部落在精灵的腿上缓缓摩挲。  
今日精灵身着的是开了大半领口的短衣，方便了猫魅的行动，他直接扯开身前的扣子，将精灵的胸腹展露出来。  
猫魅头一次在神智清醒时露出如此痴迷的神色，他眯着眼欣赏爱人美丽的身躯，脸颊蹭在饱满的胸肌上，不时吻两下深色的乳尖，又或是伸出粉嫩的舌头贴在肉粒上吸吮。  
一双小手探进衣服里，不住地抚摸宽阔的肩臂，亦或是抱起来手感绝佳的精瘦细腰。

就这样抱抱蹭蹭半天以后，猫魅紧张地吸了口气，把手探向精灵的裤腰。  
那个熟悉的肉块正安静沉睡在精灵的双腿之间，猫魅身体从沙发上滑落，坐在精灵面前。  
他一点一点地解开裤子上的绳结，就像在拆一份礼物，然后便看到了自己想要的东西。  
猫魅屏住呼吸，凝神看了一会儿，将脸凑近，拿鼻尖顶了顶。  
他突然意识到一个问题。  
这玩意现在能自己站起来吗？

但事已至此吃不到只会让他更难过，好歹也要试试吧。  
于是猫魅用手捧起还没反应的阳具，试探性地在顶端舔了一下，像是在打招呼一样舌尖浅浅地在马眼处探了探。  
很快，晶亮的腺液从铃口溢了出来，猫魅感到手里的东西正在以其自身的力量充血支撑起来，开心地张嘴含住了顶端。  
还未等他有所动作，精灵完全起来的阳具便强势地塞满了口腔，猫魅像含着大块的糖果一样，舍不得吐出来又一时吃不下去，只得张着嘴舌尖滑动又吸又舔。  
吸了好一会儿，猫魅呼吸急促地将湿漉漉的龟头吐出来，又扶着去吻根部。待到全都沾染上自己的唾液，才依依不舍地放开。

猫魅抬起坐在地上的臀部，发出了响亮的“啵”地一声，不知何时他坐着的地方已是一片湿润，粘稠的爱液汇成一滩。  
猫魅重新坐到了精灵的腿上，拉过对方的手，覆在自己的尾根处，猫魅并不打算去碰触自己前面的东西。  
或者说，他喜欢被精灵用其他的方式弄射，弄到高潮。  
当然，这他从来没有告诉过精灵。

猫魅的尾巴卷在精灵手上，身体颤抖着，敏感尾根被自己的手指碰到和被他人的手指骚弄是完全不一样的感觉，精灵黑色的裤子上迅速晕开一大片，猫魅的蜜穴处几乎要泛滥成灾了。  
猫魅不住地抱着精灵蹭着，有意地让自己在饥渴中变得更加  
他需要更深更强烈的欲望让自己的身体舒展开，才能保证自己能够在没有精灵的扩张爱抚下容纳进去

下身的小嘴空虚地吞咽着自己的淫液，张开到极致时几乎能看到殷红的内里。  
猫魅眼神迷离地看着精灵，嘴里一边呻吟一边断断续续地问着：“嗯…唔，流了好多……可以吗？…啊……我想要…我可以做吗？”  
没有回应。  
猫魅又亲了亲精灵的唇。  
“你不说话，那我就吃掉了哦。”

说着，猫魅微微抬起屁股，伸手扶住精灵的阳具，用那个湿哒哒滴着水的饥渴小嘴吮住了伞状的顶端。  
“啊！”仅仅如此，就让猫魅立刻喘出了一声满足的喟叹。  
他迫不及待地继续下坐吞了半截，肠道中盛满的液体被挤出来顺着柱身滑落，穴口被充分撑开的满足感使他愉快地晃了晃腰。

猫魅深深吸气小腹起伏，用绝佳的控制力撑着自己的身体缓缓往下坐，精灵的阳具逐渐被吞吃不见，只余下裹着两个球的囊袋紧紧挤在猫魅的屁股下面。  
翕张的穴口犹自贪婪，明明里头已经满到动一动都困难，还是一副不断索取更多的姿态。  
猫魅嘴里头委屈地呜咽，捞起精灵修长漂亮的手掌探进衣服抚摸自己的乳尖。  
带有薄茧的的掌心蹭在敏感起立的红粒上，猫魅上下动着身体，将精灵的阳具吐出一截，微微换了个角度重新吃进去，一点一点地寻找着自己体内能带来极乐的那一处。  
不久，内壁愈发灼热涌动之时，猫魅猛然身体一颤，瞳孔微微失神散了散，随后小屁股加快速度摇晃起来。  
找到了。

猫魅愉悦地蹭着那一点，迅速动作着积累快感，不时也更大幅度的扯出和吞没，借助下坠的力道用力撞击着自己。  
这与平日里精灵暴风雨似地进攻并不能相比，但全盘尽在掌握的愉快感仍然让猫魅面上浮现艳红的情潮，他又去吻精灵的唇瓣，舔着咬着自己的“玩具”。  
一直未曾爱抚过的阴茎蹭在精灵的腹肌上，委屈吐露的液体沾在上面就像是确认着自己的领地。  
这幅漂亮的身躯，这张美丽的脸庞，这双白皙有力的手，包括自己体内能带来极乐的硕大器具，都是他的。  
这是他的爱人。

猫魅最后一次吞坐下，尽数吃进并死死顶在那一处上，他咬着下唇将头埋进精灵的脖颈，一颤一颤地瑟缩着几乎蜷成一团，即使闭着眼也有光怪陆离的色彩从视网膜上划过。  
屏息之中后穴的小口用力收缩吸吮，向精灵索取着，等到一股微凉的液体终于守不住浇了进来，猫魅才终于满足地长舒一口气。  
无射高潮让猫魅的蜜穴之中溢出了更多淫液，混合着精灵的阳具中交出来的精液让猫魅的下身像是盛满水的容器，有着能晃出水声的错觉。

高潮的余韵平复中猫魅慵懒地靠在精灵胸前，并不太想动弹。  
他可爱地张嘴打了个哈欠，闭上了眼睛，宽大的法师袍子盖在交叠的腿间，从旁看的话只是一个如常相拥的午后吧。  
猫魅不负责任地沉入梦乡，等精灵回来让他收拾好了。


End file.
